A number of flying insect traps using attractant light sources have been proposed in the prior art. The Insect-O-Cutor fly traps made by I-O-C use an exposed bulb with a high voltage electrocuting systems. Pickens and Thimijan disclose exposed UV-emitting light sources and electrified grids for trapping and electrocuting flying insects. Another trap system generally uses frontally or horizontally exposed ultraviolet black lights for attracting insects to the trap. In the trap the insect lands on an electric grid in the rear of the cabinet. The grid provides a low voltage pulse that causes the insect to fly down onto a nontoxic adhesive trapping board. The captured insect can then be disposed with the removable adhesive sheet. Similarly, Grothaus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,126, discloses an exposed bulb adhesive trap. Lazeroni, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,954, discloses a generally front facing exposed bulb trap. Aiello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,923, is related to Lazzeroni, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,954, using ultraviolet light source pulsed electricity to stun insects and an adhesive trap. Similarly, Gilbert insect light traps use exposed bulbs and generally front facing entry spaces for fly trapping purposes. Such traps attract pests to the front of the trap using light directed into a room away from the trap. Hollingsworth and Hartstack, Jr. disclose data relating to the efficiency of a variety of components of exposed bulb fly traps.
Larkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,501, and the ARP Venus Flylite™ system disclose an attractant light source. The light source and its housing are hinged on a wall attachment means such that the unit can be used in either a vertical mode wherein the light source is parallel to the vertical surface and is placed at an angle of 90° to the horizontal surface perpendicular to a vertical surface. In this so called invisible mode, used during business hours, the trap is designed to maintain the operational components of the fly trap away from the detection. The fly trap can be placed in a “turbo” mode wherein the light source and housing are perpendicular to the vertical surface and horizontal to the floor (or at an angle greater than 90° to the vertical surface) thus exposing the light directly to view at the installation site which is asserted to increase insect attraction.
White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,822, discloses flying insect unit comprising a rectangular housing enclosing a light source and an adhesive trapping surface. The housing components are either parallel to or perpendicular to the vertical mounting surface. Nelson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,690, show a housing forming a pattern of insect attractant light on a mounting surface.